


Момент

by whisky_soda, WTF_Espionage_2019



Series: R - NC-21 [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: Наполеон видел Илью разным: злым, отстраненным, собранным и за секунду до взрыва эмоций. Но не пьяным.





	Момент

Наполеон замечает, что что-то не так под самый конец представления. Не то чтобы он не бросал до этого встревоженные взгляды на напарника. Не то чтобы он не задавался вопросом, под силу ли русскому подобные подвиги. В конце концов, Наполеон никогда не видел, чтобы Илья так пил. Наполеон на мгновение останавливается, пытаясь сформулировать мысль поточнее. Илья мог сделать пару глотков виски. Он не отказывался от бокала вина или еще чего после заданий. Но обычно он просто не пил. И даже припрятанный посреди миссии коньяк оказался подарком для Наполеона. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, Наполеон никогда не видел, чтобы Илья пил так. Быть может, у них в КГБ где-нибудь был курс, как уничтожить пару бутылок водки или чего крепче — такое ведь тоже бывает, да? — и остаться трезвым как стеклышко? Илья не рассказывал. Поэтому, задаваясь вопросами, Наполеон тенью выскальзывает из бара следом за Ильей. Ему нужно проверить, нужно убедиться. В конце концов, у них спасение мира на кону и нужно здраво оценивать риски, возможности и что еще там Илья говорил.

Они в Аргентине. Где-то совсем недалеко шумит океан. Влажный воздух тяжело оседает на коже, и, если высунуть язык, горчит солью. Город не спит. На улице гуляют стайки людей — им нипочем духота, запах рыбы и портовые ругательства. Они веселятся, хохочут и тут же ссорятся, чтобы помириться или подраться где-нибудь за углом. Наполеон скользит сквозь толпу, улыбается красавицам — те готовы оставить своих драчунов, но он едва улыбается — достаточно, чтобы снять все вопросы и не обидеть, не обратить на себя внимания, не упустить из вида фигуру Ильи. Тот идет прямо, как ни в чем не бывало. Но Наполеон замечает: Илья выверяет шаг, слегка притормаживая. Со стороны кажется — да просто гуляет, бредет себе медленно, наслаждается жизнью. Еще бы, хмыкает Наполеон про себя, почти три бутылки дешевого пойла — его даже стыдно называть виски — на двоих. Другие бы не доползли до выхода, и их бы вынесли, как того капитана частного корабля, которого Илья добросовестно под улюлюканье толпы уложил на лопатки в споре. Теперь его «Королева» не выйдет вовремя из порта. И ТРАШ останется без поставки. Мир этим они, конечно, не спасут, но вот пару суток себе отвоюют. А запас времени — Наполеон следит, чтобы не было хвостов — сейчас некоторым агентам, ой как нужен. 

Поэтому Наполеон идет следом. Он избегает освещенных углов и сливается с тенью при малейшей опасности. Раньше он как ни в чем не бывало засунул бы руки в карманы и, насвистывая похабные песенки, прошелся по улице. Быть может, даже увел какую-нибудь красавицу — здесь их много. Но раньше он работал один. А сейчас — хотя они работают порознь и под прикрытием — их двое. И он не может подставить Илью. Наполеон, конечно же, посмотрел бы, как тот, пьяный, справлялся с вероятной угрозой. Что-то подсказывает, что некоторые рефлексы у Ильи доведены до автоматизма. Но проверять особо не хочется. Не сейчас. И не эти инстинкты.

К тому же — на пороге квартиры Ильи, то есть Антона фон Шуппе, беглого фашиста и поклонника ТРАШ, Наполеон облегченно вздыхает — он никогда не видел напарника пьяным. И эта новая возможность, Наполеон признает это с легкостью, возбуждает. Потому что он видел Илью разным: злым, отстраненным, собранным и за секунду до взрыва эмоций. Да он видел Илью даже не выспавшимся! А когда Илья — каждый раз, словно это его миссия или обязанность, — укрывает уснувшую где ни попадя Габи — Наполеон замечает нежность и мягкость. За все время их знакомства Илья один раз был простужен, трижды — ранен и несколько раз от души смеялся. И пару раз на отдыхе опоздал к завтраку. Один раз не по своей вине. Еще Наполеон видел страсть и желание.

Но пьяным и потерявшим контроль — таким Илья еще не был. Хотя до потери контроля, вздыхает Наполеон, еще далеко.

— Ты ужасный шпион, — глухо и на удивление внятно говорит Илья, стоит Наполеону прикрыть за собой дверь.

Илья покачивается из стороны в сторону, неловко снимает ботинки, наступая на задники. Его контроль над собой рушится. Наполеон видит, как он поверхностно дышит, как выступает на лбу испарина. И Наполеон даже думать не хочет, насколько ему сейчас плохо.

Наполеон не разуваясь подходит к нему со спины, легонько оглаживает и подталкивает по направлению к ванной. Рубашка Ильи пропитана потом. Загривок взмок. И сам Илья мелко-мелко дрожит.

Наполеон без слов ведет его в нужную сторону. Илья слушается: он не спорит, не фыркает, не комментирует. Он покорно следует указаниям. Такой Илья возбуждает, отчего Наполеону кажется, что будто бы его вновь бьет током — резко, со всей силы, заставляя пальцы ног поджиматься. Он сжимает зубы. Да, ему определенно нравится усмиренная сила, пришедшая к нему добровольно. Ему нравится знать, что эта сила в любой момент может поднять голову, прищуриться и разнести все к чертям. Ему нравится, что эта сила иногда берет над ним вверх. Здесь ничего нового для Наполеона. Он давно признался в этом себе и Илье. За второе его прижали к стене, содрали с него брюки и взяли настолько нежно, что Наполеон, во-первых, просил о пощаде, а, во-вторых, не сразу и понял, что все пошло не по плану. Но к черту планы — это всего лишь условности.

Наполеон включает холодную воду и смачивает полотенце. И пока Илью тошнит — по его телу проходится мелкая дрожь, на руках отчетливо проступают вены, взмокшие ладони скользят, он судорожно всхлипывает, — он стоит рядом с ним на коленях. Он придерживает Илью, гладит его по спине, зарывается пальцами в волосы. Где-то в груди разливается странная нежность. Наполеон не сразу дает ей название: возбуждение полыхает, покалывает, дразнит воспоминаниями и невозможностью. Он ведет кончиками пальцев по шее — ему так хочется прижаться к ней губами, прикусить, вновь почувствовать солоноватость кожи. Затем — стянуть дрянную рубашку. Ее стоило бы выкинуть к черту, но для прикрытия она в самый раз. Следом — пройтись ладонями по широкой спине, огладить мышцы и шрамы, замереть на пояснице, поцеловать ямочки и подразнить, едва-едва запустив кончики пальцев под ремень, а можно просто укусить ягодицу через ткань. Наполеон с легкостью может представить себе, как бы Илья затаился под ним в этот момент, как бы вздыхал и, наверняка, от предвкушения закусывал губы. А от последнего, вероятно, ругался.

— Извращенец.

От хриплого замечания Наполеон выпадает из фантазии. Илья нависает над унитазом в ожидании очередного спазма и косится на него. Наполеон знает, что у него «все на лице написано». Это Илья его просветил. Наполеон тогда просто пожал плечами: вместе со всеми его планами полетели и маски. «Твое дурное влияние, Угроза», — со всей откровенностью ответил Наполеон. Сложно было ответить иначе, когда Илья отдавался ему: жмурился, рвано дышал, выгибался, а Наполеон держал его крепко, стараясь не спустить, как подросток. Потому что вот тогда все шло, как и задумано. И это возбуждало отдельно.

Наполеон и сейчас пожимает плечами. Он накидывает полотенце на голову Ильи, отчего тот выдыхает, кажется, с облегчением.

— Извращение — даже просто смочить губы тем пойлом, которым ты себя накачал.

Илья фыркает. Со вздохом он оседает на пол, наконец-таки, отрываясь от унитаза, берет полотенце и проходится им по лицу. Наполеон устраивается рядом с ним. Не то что бы на полу намного удобнее. Но здесь попрохладней, чем в других комнатах, где влажный морской воздух, кажется, проникает сквозь стены. Илья обтирается, а потом — Наполеон ловит этот момент на инстинктах — расслабляется и откидывается назад, опираясь на Наполеона, растекаясь в его руках. Илья тяжелый, теплый и липкий от пота. Наполеон прижимается губами к виску, слизывая капельки соли.

Илья прикрывает глаза. В желтом свете его лицо превращается в маску. Длинные ресницы отбрасывают тень. Как-то Наполеон целовал их — нежно-нежно. Он держал лицо Ильи в своих ладонях и проходился легкими поцелуями по его скулам, бровям, векам. Он звонко чмокнул в кончик носа и сам же рассмеялся от этого. Илья ничего не сказал. В конце концов, сложно спорить с человеком, в заднице которого находится твой член. А сейчас Наполеон понимает, что уже тогда в его груди где-то за возбуждением пряталась нежность, а еще — какая-то странная радость.

Илья ерзает, устраиваясь поудобней. Вытянуть длинные ноги — Наполеон облизывает губы, вспоминая, как целовал его колени, как заставлял Илью широко разводить их, как оглаживал бедра и стаскивал брюки — не получается. Илья жалобно выдыхает, но не делает попыток подняться. И Наполеону нравится это затишье. Он знает, что минута-другая и Илья заставит его пробежаться по плану — к слову, его планы тоже, бывает, идут к чертовой матери, — или поделиться мыслями. На что Наполеон, конечно же, обязательно ответит что-нибудь вроде: «Утро вечера мудренее». Наполеон знает: Илья это оценит. В конце концов, у того и вовсе не было масок. Так что Наполеон сразу же понял, как Илью возбуждает, когда он говорит — между прочим, почти идеально — по-русски. 

Но пока Илья — смирный, послушный — использует его как опору и не вспоминает о деле. Хотя тут Наполеон бы поспорил: Угроза мог прокручивать в голове детали их миссии. Но спрашивать об этом не хочется. Наполеону слишком нравится сам момент. И если его нарушит Илья, то всегда можно сказать, что того явно покусал какой-то деятельный американец, или же произнести по слогам: «ста-ха-но-вец».

Наполеон улыбается мыслям и, чувствуя шевеление, опускает взгляд на Илью. Тот смотрит на него — с любопытством, усталостью и… С той самой нежностью, которую замечал Наполеон в своих отражениях. Наполеон хмыкает, оглаживает Илью по щеке, и тот жмурится. Наполеон буквально слышит в своей голове отсчет до момента, когда Илья вернется разумом к миссии, и ловит каждую оставшуюся секунду.

Ему не очень нравится пьяный Илья, хотя обниматься приятно. Он прикарманивает это новое ощущение. Как-нибудь он припомнит об этом. Например, в красках расскажет Габи о том, как их Угроза выпил три — это не отчет, можно и преувеличить, — если не четыре бутылки отвратительнейшего пойла, которое, наверное, любую машину превратит в пылающую ракету. Габи будет смеяться. Илья промолчит. Быть может, он оторвется от своих шахмат и покачает головой: ну, что взять с Ковбоя. 

«Нечего взять, — мысленно отвечает Наполеон Илье в своем воображении. — Уже все забрал». Наполеон захлопывает свою сокровищницу и возвращается в Аргентину, в миссию, к очередному спасению мира. 

Через секунду его отсчет достигает нуля.


End file.
